4 Weeks In November
by Dixonfreakette
Summary: Taylor Kings' mum was a drug addict but Evelyn Mercer looked after her as if she was one of her boys. The four brothers really where her best friend but after they left there really was no one to turn to. But now the boys are back, shame Evelyn had to die for them to return. Not a great summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys ! **

**Well I have had a little writers block on my other story and I thought I would try this on for size. So let me know what you think.**

**I do not own Four Brothers or anything else, just Taylor. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Detroit, Michigan.**

I was 13 when I first met Evelyn Mercer and her four boys. To most people her small family looked like a side show act. Her oldest boy, Bobby was 17 when I first met him and already adult with a bad attitude. I was too young at the time but now I know he was already well known to the police even if he was still in High School.

Angel the second oldest, even at the age of 16 he was already hustling the other kids at school but deep down he had a heart of gold.

Jeremiah was the middle child even though he was only 15 the boy had surpassed his other brothers in the height department, he wasn't like Bobby or Angel he has a good head on his shoulder he was as straight as they came.

Her youngest son Jack was the odd ball of the family, he wasn't into all the other things the guys around here where. He liked rock music and playing his used guitar, at the young age 14 he had already found his own style and groove.

I was too young to understand why Evelyn had four sons that weren't actually hers but to me she was my saviour. You see my mum was a drug addict and my dad well I don't even remember him. My mum would on occasion go on 2-4 day benders and it was hard for her to find someone to watch me and to her credit she would never take them around me. Evelyn had a huge heart and had no problem watching me when mum would rush me over to her house and drop me off. When my mum was on her little trips Evelyn would pick me up from school, make me dinner, do my laundry and make my lunches for school. She made me feel part of her family, something I had never had before.

By the time I was 16 I spent 90% of my time with the Mercers and 10% with my mum making sure she was still going. The boys where my best friends, they protected me through high school when kids would pick on me because I was weird but now only 1 of the Mercer boys still lived here, Jack. Bobby had moved on when he turned 19, I wasn't sure where he was he never stayed in one place for very long. Angel well the reformed hustler turned to the Marine Core but we all knew he was still hustling people. Jeremiah on the other hand stayed close and moved in with his girlfriend when they left high school. The house seemed smaller without their huge personalities to fill up the space. They all phoned once a week and Jeremiah never once missed Sunday lunch

I would say I was closest with Jack but not in a big brother way, he was my best friend. I would sneak into his room and we would stay up all night reading comic and listening to old records we had collected through out the years.

Just before my 17th birthday my mum passed away, after years of drug abuse her heart just couldn't hold on any longer. Everyone but Angel came back home for her funeral, I was shocked to see home many people knew my mum let alone cared enough to come to her funeral. I hated myself the whole time for not being more upset about her death but Evelyn assured me it was completely natural. Jack on the other hand became my protector through the whole ordeal, he never let anyone spend more time than needed with me and every night when I would cry myself to sleep he was crawl in beside me and just cradle me till I fell into a tearless sleep. He was my rock.

That was until he left. He left when he was 19 to move to LA to become a rock star. He begged to go with him and I really as going to but all had ever known was Detroit, my grades in school where not good enough to go to college and unlike him I had no real talent. The day he left I didn't even say goodbye instead I sat on the window ledge and he walked in the snow with his bag over his shoulder. I didn't stay long enough to see if he ever looked back for me. After that the house was too cold without the boys and Evelyn wanted to start fostering again so I found a job as a waitress and got my own small apartment near to it.

And me ? Well if you work for Victor Sweet or have had the great pleasure of entering his bar my name is Crystal but if you where a normal person I would meet at the grocery store then my birth name is Taylor King and I prefer it to Crystal. When you work for Mr V Sweet it's better if people didn't know who you really are. I'm not a pole dancer or anything but I am his bar manager not that I enjoy my job but it is a job. My natural dirty blonde hair I had got from my mum had been coloured with a dark brown bottle dye, my almost white blue eyes where usually covered by layers of black eyeliner. I was in no means pretty just your average Detroit girl but every night after my shift I would go home to my apartment and wait for him to call but he never did.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. Wasn't very long I know just wanted to do some recall on the character before I jumped in.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Undone

**Hey Guys guess who back ! **

**Just a wee weekend up date for you all. Thank to anyone who has been reading this and is enjoying it as well. **

**Anyway as always I don't own any Four Brothers rights just My wee Taylor.**

* * *

**Taylor**** POV**

I had been setting up the bar for over an hour. Thankfully the bar didn't open for another hour but I knew there where people already lined up outside. I was replacing a bottle of vodka when the phone began to ring.

"Good evening Sweets bar, Taylor speaking how can I help you ?" I asked with as much fake cheer I could muster, hoping this wasn't going to be a long conversation as I still had the bottle in my hand.

"Hey Tay it's Jerry, look I don't know how to tell you this but mom was shot tonight. Taylor she's dead." I went numb I barley heard the bottle drop or the phone leaving my hand. I just stood there while people rushed around me.

I handed over the keys for the bar and safe to one of the waiters and left without a word. I had no clue where to go so I went home not wanting to bother anyone. I opened my door shutting it behind me and not even bothering to turns the lights on I crawled and cried until there where no tears left.

Turning over I noticed my clock read 6:13 am, I hadn't slept more tossed. I threw my covers off me and pulled my sore body out of bed. I walked into my bathroom pealing off my clothes from the night before and jumped in my lukewarm shower.

I decided I would go see Jerry I wanted to know what had happened and what was going to happen with the funeral. Lacing my knee high winter boots over my black skinny jeans I stood up and pulled my sweater over my head grabbing my leather jacket and keys. As I opened my door I looked over to see the picture of the boys, Evelyn and me I had taken before they had all left beside that was a picture of my mom. It hit me that this was the second mom I was burying. Everything inside me wanted to break down but I knew I had to stay strong.

Walking up Jerry steps contemplating weather to knock or let myself in. Before I could make the decision I was greeted by two small smiling faces Amelia and Daneille, Jerry's kids. I shut the door behind me and made my way to his living room, I hugged him before sliding jacket off and placing in on the seat beside me.

"Who did this ?" I asked not beating about the bush.

"It was just a random robbery gone wrong. The clerk who was working that night was also killed. Just two thugs who thought they would try their luck." He words still didn't register with me. I couldn't believe we where sitting here knowing we would never see her again.

"Where is Bobby because we both know what he will do when he get here." My eye lit up at the thought of seeing jack but then I realized he might not want to see me. I shock the thought out of my head and turned back to Jerry but he himself seemed tormented by the thought of Bobby coming. We all knew what Bobby was capable of, Christ even Evelyn did. He would never let this go, if the police catch who ever this was Bobby well he would still want blood.

"He's on his way as is Jack, Angel well I phoned him he said we was going to fly out." How the hell was I going to deal with Seeing Jack and dealing with all this other shit. I felt selfish for thinking it but of all the times Jack had to come back into my life it had to be now.

"It will be good to see them all again even if it is because of all this shit. Jerry do you need any help with the funeral plans, you know money or anything?" I hated talking about money with him but most of the people around here knew he had some problems with it.

"Nahh Tay it all good I have it all covered, plus you aren't even real family it would be wrong to take your money for our mom's funeral." He didn't mean it I could tell but his words burned a hole in my heart. To me they where my family, I knew Evelyn never adopted me as she did with them but she always treated me like I was part of their family and from what I could tell none of them resented me being there.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just let me know when the funeral is anyway. I said grabbing my coat and pulling it back on. I was going to stay for a while and hang with the kids but now all I wanted to do was go back home and curl up in bed. Jerry automatically stood and walked me to the door. Hugging me before I left I said goodbye to the kids and headed back home in the snow. I did have a car, actually a really nice car a black 1969 Chevrolet Camaro first generation but the tires weren't made for Detroit snow so I couldn't drive it until I had got a hold of new tires, so for now I was walking most places which wasn't too bad.

Five days later it was the morning for the funeral. I knew Bobby and Jack had arrived home the day before but I couldn't bring myself to go around and see them. As I pulled my brush through my loose brown waves I couldn't help but think of what today would be like. I knew I couldn't turn this into the Jack and Tay show, today was about Evelyn and I would do my best to make sure no one forgot it. As I laced up my old knee high Doc Martens and placed my formal black jacket on I headed for the door given my short but not too short black dress one last adjustment before grabbing my car keys and heading down the stairs. There wasn't much snow on the roads which made the journey a lot shorter.

I pulled up behind at least six cars which had parked on the side of the graveyard. Not bothering to take my shoulder bag with me I jumped out my car and made my way over to the people hovering beside Evelyn new resting place. I stood at the back not wanting to get in anyone's way as the short service began. I could see Jerry, Bobby and Jack but I couldn't see Angel no way did that idiot miss his mom's service. As the service came to an end and people began to head to Jerry's place for the wake I jumped back into my car and followed suit.

There where more cars parked outside Jerry's small house than what had been at the funeral. I drove around the block a few times before deciding to park behind Jerry's car presuming he wouldn't mind. I got out the car adjusting my dress and jacket before heading up his all too familiar steps. Some people where sitting in Jerry's house but most where in the large back garden, I looked about for Bobby and the other but I couldn't see them so I decided to head outside hoping they would be there.

"I'm your uncle Bobby and this here is cracker Jack" I giggled to myself hearing Bobby call Jack that, he always had a name for Jack whether it was fairy or cracker something that could always make you laugh.

"Wow after all this time you still let him call you that, really Jack." I said approaching them from behind not sure how to really start off. His head whipped around and before I could understand what was happening he was on his feel with shock in his eyes. I felt a small blush appear on my cheeks as his stair increased. But before I could pay any attention to Jack, Bobby had scooped me up into his arms in some form of bear hug before setting me down on my feet and stepping back.

"Hi boys" I said simply smiling at my two favourite Mercers.

**Jack POV**

"I'm your uncle Bobby and this here is cracker Jack." Bobby said

"Don't teach them ..." But before I could finish my sentence I was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Wow after all this time you still let him call you that, really Jack." I whipped my head around at the voice. I knew it was her Christ I could feel her presence at the service I just hadn't seen her yet.

I just stood staring at her. Nothing about her had really changed her pale blue eyes where still filled with so much over whelming hurt and her long brown hair bounced around her face as the wind caught it.

I couldn't speak not yet, I had so many things I wanted to say to her but I couldn't force them out of my mouth. My mind was racing I barley noticed Bobby hugging her before setting her back on the ground and coming back to me.

She just smiled happily away as if we had never left.

I knew right then I had to speak to her, I had to tell her everything little thing that had happened since I had left and most of all I had to tell her I missed her.

* * *

**Thanks Guys x**


End file.
